Let's Watch Multiverse Redo
by KoronoKenji
Summary: Another RWBY reaction fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

At the viewing room,

"Alright, let see we're all set." A grey hair man holding a checklist is Henry True as he looks around the room.

"Henry," A blond hair woman with fox ears and tail called him is Rinrin Kiri.

"Oh Rinrin, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Kenji sends me here to make sure you don't screw up." She said bluntly.

"Hey, it's all Mark fault. He just had to do it and now that branch of the multiverse is destroyed."

"But you didn't stop him." She bluntly said as she crosses her arms. "But, a new branch grows and we permission to change to what we see fit." She starts a burst of maniacal laughter.

A man with white hair karate chops her head. "The only thing you can do is to have them view the multiverse and maybe revive a few people from that universe." Then he looks at Henry seriously is Korono Kenji. "And don't screw this up, Henry."

"Y-yes sir, it won't happen again," Henry said as he salutes to his boss. Then he left the room. "Ok, set summon our guests." He snaps his fingers then two portals open up. "Ready?" he asks as he pulls out a fishing rod with a cookie as bait. She nodded as she holding a lasso.

* * *

At team RWBY room, a portal suddenly opened which shock the team then a cookie comes out of the portal. Ruby immediately tried to grab it but the cookie immediately pulled back to the portal as Ruby followed. "RUBY!" Her teammate yelled as they chase after her.

Meanwhile, at team JNPR room, they were just hanging out until a portal appears and Jaune was lassoed then pulled into the portal. "JAUNE/ FEARLESS LEADER!" They yelled as they followed him.

* * *

At the viewing room,

The first person comes out of the portal were Ruby and Jaune followed by their teammates. Yang saw Henry holding a fishing rod. As a protective sister as she is, she immediately tackles him to the ground and repeatedly punches him in the face while Rinrin tied Jaune up and hand it over to Pyrrha and murmur "Have fun" to her ears. Pyrrha blushes while Nora giggles and Ren just give a small smile as he shakes his head.

* * *

**How did it go,**

**Multiverse Observer;**

**Korono Kenji - The boss**

**Henry True - World end department (host for the viewing)**

**Rinrin Kiri - Villain department (co-host for the viewing)**

**RWBYCast present;**

**Ruby Rose**

**Weiss Schnee**

**Blake Belladonna**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Jaune Arc**

**Nora Valkyrie**

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**Lie Ren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 (edited) **

**Disclaimers; I Don't own RWBY or Uncharted series **

* * *

After a few hours a beating, Yang finally let Henry go while team JNPR is struggling to free their leader from the knot.

"So this is what she meant." Nora angrily said then tried to use her teeth to cut the rope but failed while Rinrin maniacally laugh.

Henry manages to get up. "Ok I know what you're going to ask and I'll explain everything, but first, stop laughing and untied him." Rinrin stops laughing and untied Jaune in second. "Ok, my name is Henry True and this hell demon is Rinrin Kiri." She waves at them. "Welcome to the ViewPoint, a place where we monitors every world in the multiverse and we kidnap you guys and others in the future to watch the multiverse."

"Wait, what do you mean other?" Weiss asks.

"Friends, families, enemies, and other acquaintances in the past, present, and future," Rinrin respond. "Oh, and don't worry about missing event in your world cuz we can return you guys at the same time as you left like nothing happen."

"And no one can die here," Henry said. Team RWBY and Team JNPR look at him confused. "Death is non-existent here. Watch," He said as he pulls out a knife and stabs himself in the chest.

Everyone is shock except for Rinrin who like unsatisfied. "Weak," She said as she walks up to Henry grab to knife and repeatedly stab him.

Henry falls to the ground in pain. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS SAID NO ONE CAN DIE HERE?!" Yang yelled.

"I'm…Ok…just…need…a…sec," Henry said while in pain as he tried to get up.

"No one can die but you'll still pain physically and emotionally," Rinrin said. Before they could ask anything, Sun and Neptune fall out of the portal.

Sun gets up and looks around then saw them. "Um guys, where are we?"

"I knew we forgot something," Rinrin said.

"In my defense, I was punched in the face repeatedly," Henry said then snaps his fingers to close to the portal. "Anyway, you guys can fill those two later coz I haven't discussed the rules and we need to get moving. Ok, number one, on the left side of this room there is a door leading to our work area which you can't enter unless we allowed it. Number two, no fight. Because it's hard to clean the blood off the carpet." He said while glaring at Rinrin.

"What? I didn't spill blood on the carpet, did I?" Rinrin said.

"Ok, we're getting behind schedule so here are the rules you need to know. Next, let's discuss the room you can enter. First, the door on the right side of the room leads to a pocket dimension where you can explore. There is a dorm near a beach you can stay, an arcade filled with games, a gym, and many more." They are excited and awe to hear that. "And finally, the door at the back of this room is the cafeteria where you use the kitchen whenever you like. All the ingredients are there and they never run out." Ren is happy to hear this. "Anyway, without further ado, let watch!" He said as the room turn dark and a screen turn on.

* * *

**Uncharted 4**

* * *

**The scene started were Neptune and Roman in a jeep getting shot at while trying to drive downhill away from the people who shot at them. ****Roman saw more enemy and they points out as they start firing at them. Neptune**** makes a quick turn as they keep firing at them. ****Roman is fearing for his life as they drive downhill and through the city. ****Neptune yelled at the pedestrians to move away as he honks the jeep's horn.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, be careful," Roman said as Neptune hits a cart, then an armored truck suddenly appears and the shooting at them. "Damn it, it's the god damn truck again." ****Neptune tried to lose the truck. "Look out!" He yelled as the civilian jump away. **

"**Please don't run anyone over!" Roman said.**

"**Sorry," Neptune apologizes as he drives through a fence while the truck keeps shooting at them. **

"What going on, Why is Roman with me, and how shooting at us!?" Neptune asks.

"In this world, you, Sun, and Roman are a treasure hunter and the people who are shooting at you guys are the White Fang but they are hired mercenary by another treasure hunter in this world," Rinrin respond. "Wait," She opens a portal then pull out Roman and Neo out of the portal. Team RWBY was ready to fight but before they can do anything, Rinrin stops them. "You guys know the rules. No fighting," Then turn her back at them. "And you two, if you guys don't start a fight, I'll give you fifty thousand liens and an infinite supply of ice cream."

"Ok," Roman said as Neo nodded.

"Just like that," Weiss said.

"Yeah, just like that," Roman responds while Neo and Yang glare at each other.

**Roman yelling at Neptune to shake of the truck. ****"Working on it!" Neptune responds as the truck keep firing. Then they drive through hang laundry.**

**"Hey, those are clean laundry," Roman complains.**

"**They can wash it again!" Neptune yelled back at him as he drives through more fences.**

"Why would you care about that? You're being a chase and shot at." Weiss said.

**Roman complain about hitting the fences then**** Neptune yelled to hang on as he drives through a market place and running over every stalls tables and chair while civilians scream and move out of the way.**

**"Where the hell are you going?" Roman asks as the jeep drives through a market place and down through stairs.**

**"You're the one said "just head down!"" Neptune responds as he runs over things.**

"**Oum" Roman said.**

"**Coming through!" Neptune yelled as civilians run away.**

**"Oh, this was really a great idea, Nep!" Roman said as they drive through some stairs.**

"**Do you want to drive?" He angrily responds.**

**"No, you're doing fine," Roman said as they drive out of the market place and seem that they lost the truck. **

**"See? I got it." Neptune said as they drive into a plaza until the truck appears again. "Ah, crap." The truck is shooting at them. "These they don't give up!" Then he saw an opening. "Here we go." He said as he drives up the stair then drive down a steep hill while dodging trees. "Man, Adam really wants us out of the picture!"**

"**Gee, ya think?" Roman sarcastically said as they are back to the road.**

"What did we do to piss him off?" Roman asks.

"He's jealous of you guys on how far ahead to the treasure," Henry responds.

"**Yeah, I think we lose them!" Neptune said.**

**"Hey, Nep?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**We can never, ever come back to this city."**

**"Add it to the list," Neptune responds then stop coz there's road construction.**

"So this isn't the first time they did this?" Blake asks.

"Yep," Rinrin cheerfully responds.

**Neptune looks at the road in disbelief. ****Roman relks him to go around it as they is path on the side. ****Neptune drives around it that almost hitting a construction worker.**

**"Sorry fellas. The first-time driver here." Roman said.**

"**All right… Let's see that truck get past that." Neptune just jinxes themselves as the truck burst out of nowhere. "Oh, come on!"**

"**Cut right, cut right!" Roman said. Neptune did as Roman soon to regret it. "Wait, wait"**

"**Don't worry, I got this!" he said as he drives through some fences again. "I got this, I got this!" Then they ramp to a roof. "I don't get this!" he said as they land to roof until they back on the road.**

**"Holy shit," Roman said as they went offroad.**

**They finily made it to where Sun is. They keep an eye out for Sun until ****Roman spotted him riding a motorcycle while being chased.**

"Great, now I'm in danger," Sun said.

"I'm sure they will save you," Ruby said.

"Sure I will, we're bro right," Neptune said. Sun smiles and gives a brofist.

"Actually, in this world, you two are biological brothers," Henry said.

"Awesome! Wait, how's the oldest?" Sun asks.

"That would be you, Sun," Henry said.

**Neptune drives faster ****as they trying to catch up with Sun.**

"**How do we get to him?"**

"**Damned if I know. Just keep following that convoy." Roman responds as they drive through some mud and fences. "Man! You think they've sent enough goons after us?"**

"**Well, we're still alive, so maybe not." They continue driving while trying to find their way to get to Sun.**

"**There they are!" Roman said as they see he is on a bridge still being chased and shot at.**

"**You see any way to get to Sun?"**

**"Not yet, but we're running out of the road, kid," Roman said as they saw a river ahead.**

"**I know, I know!"**

"**Uh, Nep!" They are getting closer to the river. "Nep!" they are getting even closer. **

**Neptune saw one of the convoys has a crane. "Here! Take the wheel!" He said as he stands up.**

**Roman quickly moves over. "What? Are you out of your goddamn mind?" He asks as Neptune pulls out a grappling hook.**

"Yep, he is crazy," Roman said.

"**Yep, probably!" He yelled as he hooked the grapple to the crane jumps and start hanging to his dear life. He is hanging on the side of a bridge dodge a wooden pillar but he won't able to dodge the bamboo wall heading toward him. "Oh crap, crap, crap!" He hit the wall, losing his grip but manage to grab on and now pulling himself out of the water almost hitting a boat. As they get close to land, Neptune is now being drag through the mud. "Ow! Oum!" ****Mercenary spotted him as they start shooting at him.**

"Great, now I'm being shot at while being dragged to the mud," Neptune said.

"It's cool that the other you would go such length for his brother," Jaune said as he thinks he'll probably do the same for his sisters. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss feel the same way if they are in his shoes.

**Neptune pulls out his gun and starts to shoot back of the jeep. The enemy jeep blows up then Neptune start pulling himself to the convoy as his enemy at the convoy start shooting at him. He pulls himself to the convoy then as he gets close enough, he punches then pull the guy who was shooting at him then climb into the convoy. He takes cover then starts firing at them then climbs on top of the convoy getting ready to jump to the truck in front. As he jumps, he takes down his enemy on the truck then start shooting at them. He saw a jeep near him, so he jumps and hijacks it by throwing the guy shooting at him then kicks the driver off. **

**He gets near another truck then he jumps off the jeep and grapples his way to the truck while being shot at. As he gets near, he pulls out the first guy off the truck then knocks to another guy. He takes cover first to catches his breath then come out and starts shooting at them. As another jeep got near, he jumps toward it and pulls the first guy off then kicks the other guy off and start driving. He called Sun name as a mercenary on motorcycle keep shooting at him. Some jump on his jeep tried to get him off but fails. **

**Neptune knocks the mercenary whose shooting Sun then drive near him. **

**"Hey, brother!" Sun greets him as he drives closer but immediately cut off the gunshot. "Whoa"**

"**Get closer!" Neptune said as he drives closer to Sun.**

"**I'm trying!" He yelled back as he gets closer. "Okay, Okay!" he said as he gets close enough.**

**"Hop on!" They both said at the same time. They argue for a minute until**** Neptune saw something. "Watch out!"**

**They hit the break, but Sun is the only one who immediately stops while Neptune get ram over and flip upside down. Neptune was dazed until a spark light up the front of the jeep on fire. He crawls his way out as the fire starting to spread.**

"Oh come on, can I get a break," Neptune said while Weiss worry about him.

**As he gets close to get out, he heard two goon talking outside. ****Neptune pulls out his gun then he comes out then starts shooting taking them out. As he crawls the rest of him out, the truck from earlier backup and turn toward him. "Oh, crap." **

"I hate that truck!" Neptune angrily said.

**As the truck is driving toward him, Sun comes and reach for his hand. "Hop on!" Neptune grab is hand and hops on the bike.**

"Yes, thank you," Neptune said.

"Funny that you were trying to save him, but he ends up saving you," Yang said.

"They are not out of the wood yet," Roman said.

**Sun floor it while the truck is on their tail and start shooting. ****He gives Neptune a gun and starts firing at the truck. ****The truck is starting to fall apart while still gaining on them. "How we doing back there?" Sun asks they drive through the storage facility.**

"**Not good! Not good at all!" Neptune responds as he keeps firing at the truck.**

"**Keep shooting!" As they drive off the facility to the dock. **"**Hang on Neptune!" He said as he tried to shake the truck off while Neptune keeps shooting. T****he truck is now on fire and getting closer.**

"**I'm going as fast as I can!" He yelled back then slide down. "This is gonna be close!" The truck hit something causing it to flip and explode. They back up and watch the carnage. "Holy Shit!"**

The audiences are awe to what they just saw.

"BEST CHASE SENCE EVER!" Nora yelled.

"**Yeah…" Neptune said as he trying to catch his breath.**

**Sun chuckles. "You good?" He asks.**

"**Yeah," He responds then they start laughing.**

**A few hours later, at the motel where they are staying, they meet up with Roman to discuss what they know.**

**"All right, I think the coast is clear," Sun said.**

"**Yeah, all right…" Neptune said as he pulls out his notebook. He flips his note. "Pro Deus quod licentia." Sun smirk. "This looks like a simple cipher." **

"What language is that?" Weiss asks.

"Latin." Henry answers. They still don't know what it is.

**"God and liberty," Sun said as Roman walks up to them. "It's their damn motto. All the "paradise" reference. I can't believe we miss it."**

**"See you two made it out okay," Roman said.**

**"Way better than okay," Sun said. "We found Libertalia." Then he starts laughing.**

**"Liber—liber-what-ia?" Roman asks to confuse.**

"**Libertalia. Seems Avery founder of the legendary pirate colony." Neptune said.**

"Cool, a place filled with pirates," Nora said.

"I wonder how they run the place," Blake asks.

"Probably a lot of people trying to backstab each other," Roman said.

"What happens to honor among thieves?" Weiss asks.

"Greed brings the ugly side of a person," Roman responds.

**"It's more of a pirate utopia really," Sun said.**

"**Okay. What about the treasure?" Roman asks. Sun explain to him that Libertalia is a safe have for thousands of pirates where they shared everthing. Their property, resources, and treasure. ****Roman is happy to hear that.**

"I like what I'm hearing. How many liens are they talking about?" Roman asks.

"More than a Schnee makes a year," Rinrin said. They were shocked to hear that.

"Let's hunt for treasure when we come back!" Nora said in excitement.

** Roman asks where it is and Neptune answer him as he shows them a map of King's Bay as Roman took it and take a closer look. Roman was worry if Adam has a copy of the map. ****He say they will found it before he did as he about to open the door to their room. "We will be our way to Libertalia." He said as he opened the door and enters. "Tellin' ya that treasure is as good as ours—ssshit." He stops and when pale as they saw Weiss. manage**

"Hey Weiss, it's you," Ruby said.

"I can see that you dolt. But I wonder what my role in this world is." Weiss said.

"You're Neptune's wife in this world," Henry said. Both Weiss and Neptune blush while Jaune is jealous.

"**How's the Malaysia job going, Nep?" Weiss asks in a cold tone. "Seems like you're a hair off course." She looks at him with a betrayed look on her face.**

"Looks like there's a problem in paradise," Roman said. Weiss glare at him.

"Why is she mad at him?" Ruby asks.

"He lies to her and goes to a dangerous adventure," Henry responds.

"**Weiss, it's… it's not what it looks like."**

"**Really, because what it looks like is that you're searching for Henry Avery's buried treasure." She said in an angry tone. "And given the White Fang soldiers that are all over town…" She looks at the guns on the bed. "'I'd bet you're not the only one looking for it."**

"**All right, well I…" Neptune looks back for help but he gets none. "I guess it's kinda what it looks like. But, I can explain. It gonna sound crazy."**

"**Try me."**

**"Well, for starters, um…" He turns to Sun. "This is Sun." He pointed at him. "Sun Wukong. My brother."**

**Sun gives her a weak wave. "Hi."**

**Weiss is disbelief then look at Roman for confirmation.**

"**I'm sorry," Roman simply said.**

"Looks like Ice Queen and I knew each other," Roman said.

**"I, I thought he had died in Panamanian jail," Neptune explained.**

"**I need to—" Weiss took a step back as Neptune continues.**

"**But I was obviously very wrong. He's been stuck in there for fifteen years. And it's because of me. And the guy who broke him out wants a lot of money. And the only way we can pay off the debt is Avery's treasure." Weiss looking even more upset as Neptune continues. "But that's the good news, we found it! It's on an island just off the coast."**

**Weiss had enough. "Okay, just stop. Was there…ever…a Malaysian job?" She asks waiting for a response.**

"Oh some in trouble," Roman tease him. Neptune groans.

**Neptune tried to come up with an answer. "I…" that all he could say.**

**Weiss just nodded in disappointment. "Okay…" she said as she was about to walk out the room.**

**"C' mon, c' mon, wait." Neptune chase after her. "Weiss, wait!"**

**Weiss stop. "I don't get you."**

"**Look, I wanted to tell you—"**

"**You know what, enough."**

"**No, I wanted to! But how could I?"**

"**I don't know, just say it?"**

"**I had to protect you."**

"**That is bullshit, Nep." She said in an angry tone. "You just didn't have the nerve to face me. Again."**

"So this isn't the first time he does this to me," Weiss said crossing her arms.

"**I knew you would react like this."**

**Weiss gasp. "How would you react? You lied to me…for weeks. If you were killed, I…I wouldn't have even known about it. And now you have a brother?" Neptune just stood there silent. "Who are you?"**

"**Come on. I'm me. C'mon, it's me." He said as he steps closer but took a step back. "It's different this time."**

**"Oh, my Oum." She said in disbelief.**

"**I have to save him. I don't even care about the treasure."**

"**The look on your face when you walked into this room… If done lying to me…then you should stop lying to yourself." Neptune just stood there don't know what to say. "I have a plane to catch. You do you have to do." She said then walks out of the room. Neptune stands there for a second before walks back to the room.**

"**Hey… Hey, what are you doing? Go after her." Roman said.**

"You shouldn't let her go," Jaune said.

"What am I suppose to do?" Neptune asks.

"I already said it, go after her," Roman said.

"**We're not done here."**

**"Well, maybe we should be," Roman said as he walks up to him.**

**Neptune sigh. "What are you saying?"**

"**I'm saying maybe there's a smarter way to save Sun."**

"**Such as?"**

"**Such as, we give him a new identity. We… We…put him in hiding somewhere. I got contacts—" "He's been in prison for fifteen years—" Neptune cut him off. "He's not going into hiding."**

"**Okay, fine. You go after your wife. Sun and I will head off for Libertalia."**

_'Kid, you're doing the same mistake I did.' _Roman thought as he clenched his fist.

"**Without me?" Roman nodded. "Come on, you'll get both of you killed."**

**Roman chuckles. "Really? Kid, I've been doing this helluva long time. I think I might be able to handle—" "Hey, you want to be helpful, Torchwick?" Neptune cut him off again. "Go keep an eye on her." He let out a sigh then takes a look of his note.**

**Roman places the book down the table. "Whatever you say." Then he left.**

**Neptune stop for a moment then went back to work as Sun walk toward him and asks if he need say he got this and tell him to pack up. ****Sun just do what he said and leave him alone.**

**The screen went black.**

* * *

"You do know they are not you but another version of you, right?" Rinrin said to them. Roman walk out of the room to the pocket dimension. Neo follows him.

"Still, to see my other self being left out while Neptune, I mean, another Neptune is going to a dangerous adventure behind my, I mean, my other self back," Weiss said while glaring at Neptune.

"Anyway, beside Neptune marriage problem what do you think of that universe," Henry asks.

"IT'S THE BEST CHASE SCENE VERY!" Nora yelled excitedly.

"And we're badass in this word," Sun said. "And me and Neptune are brothers."

"Brother and I," Weiss correct him.

"Whatever, we're awesome," Sun said with pride. While they discussing among themselves, Henry and Rinrin are planning who they will kidnap next.

* * *

**So how did it go, good, bad, or meh**

**I hope the CG is ok with this**

**I'm not accepting any request or suggestion, for now, thou to a lot of suggestion in the last Let's Watch Multiverse and my list and I want to go through them first.**

**Present in the viewing;**

**-Team RWBY**

**-Team JNPR**

**-Sun Wukong**

**-Neptune Vasilian**

**-Roman Torchwick**

**-Neo Politan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune are at the cafeteria while Roman and Neo explore the pocket dimension. Meanwhile, Henry and Rinrin are planning how to get Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Winter.

"Ok, I have an idea of how to get Winter and Ironwood. What about you, what's your plan to get Ozpin and Glynda?" Henry asks. Rinrin nodded as he opened two portals.

* * *

In an Atlas Military Aircraft, Ironwood is just listening to Winter's reports until Henry burst into the room carrying a tied up Penny on his shoulder. "Sorry, just coming through." He said as a portal opened behind them and Henry runs through it. Ironwood and Winter were a shock but quickly snap out of it and follow him through the portal.

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda were just doing what they normally do until a portal opens up. They were stunned as Rinrin walk out of the portal. "Hello, my name is Rinrin and I like to invite you two to watch the multiverse with your student, colleagues and other people you knew." She said calmly. Before Glynda could say anything, Rinrin said. "Oh, and Team RWBY and Team JNPR are already there. Would you like to join them?"

"Fine, we will accept your invitation," Ozpin said.

"But sir, we can't trust her," Glynde said.

"We don't have a choice, she has our students. We need to be there to keep them safe." As Ozpin said, a can of soda comes out of the portal and hit Rinrin at the back of her head. She pokes her head through the portal then pulls out with a pie on the face. "Form themselves," He said as he gets up while Rinrin wipes the pie off her face.

* * *

Back at the viewing room, Jaune is cover with tomato sauce, Sun is buried in a bunch of bananas while Neptune trying to dig him out, Pyrrh using her semblance to fire a can of soda at Neo as Neo dodges the can like in the matrix, Yang is throwing watermelons at Nora while she throws pies back at her, and Ruby throws cookies at Ren like a shuriken while Ren catches them. Meanwhile Roman, Weiss, and Blake decided to not get involved.

Glynda walks out of the portal and shout. "Students, stop this instance!" The students stop immediately and look at Miss Goodwitch then pointed at Neo and said. "She started it". Glynda just sighs then said. "I want you to clean up this mess and you!" Then she looks at Roman. "Keep your partner out of trouble." Roman nodded and they do what she said as Ozpin and Rinrin walk out of the portal.

While they cleaning, Henry comes out of the portal with Panny in his shoulder all tied up. "Hey guys, guess who I-" He was cut off by Ironwood tackles him to the ground while Winter catches Penny and free her. "Ouch, I can explain."

"Then you better start talking," Ironwood demanded while he still restraining him.

"Well…I kidnap her." He gestures to Penny. "To get you and Winter here." Ironwood looks at him in suspiciously.

"Why don't you just talk to them, mister…" Ozpin trail off.

"Henry and this is much more fun," Henry responds. They look at him in disbelief. "Plus, it's quicker than to have explained why they have to come with me."

"James, can you let him go. I think he meant no harm." Ozpin said. Ironwood hesitates at first but lets him go as Henry gets up. "Now, would you kindly explain why we are here?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't say why we're here," Ruby said.

"You didn't ask," Henry responds. "Well, we can't change the past."

"Unless the writer decided to write this story again, "Rinrin murmur so soft that no one can hear her.

"Well, I'll tell you guys what the true purpose of this viewing," Henry said as he stands confidently. "The main purpose is to alter your universe." Everyone was shocked to hear that. "But, not all viewing will have a serious lesson, truth revealing or any useful information and just for entertainment."

'This could be very beneficial to us.' Ironwood thought.

'Truth revealing?' Ozpin thought as he's worry his secrets reveal and how will they react.

"Oh, and we give a go signal to resurrect some of your loved one from the dead," Rinrin said which shock them the most. Yang and Ruby were happy coz they might see Summer again. Ren felt the same way but Ozpin has a mix feeling about this. He loves to see his daughter again but he feels guilty coz of what had happened to them. "Don't get your hope up, we don't know if we will keep them alive or send them back to the afterlife once we send you guys back." Rinrin blankly said coz they to feel gloomy.

"Actually, we're keeping them alive," Henry said. Everyone looks at him.

"But, would it cause a disturbance to the balance of life and death?" Ozpin asks.

"And yet, you're here." Rinrin blackly said. Everyone is confused except for Ozpin's inner circle.

"Ok, how about we start the viewing," Henry said as the light turn off and the screen turn on. "Let's watch."

"You're going to keep saying that in every viewing?" Rinrin asks.

"Yes, I am." He responds. "Oh, we're just only gonna show a two cliff of this viewing."

* * *

**Brooklyn 99**

* * *

**The scene starts of Jaune and Ruby looking at five suspects are lined up which are Junior, his henchman, Roman, Mercury, and Adam through a two-way mirror.**

Blake felt uncomfortable to see Adam on the screen.

"Great, what did I do?" Roman asks

"You and the others are suspect for Yang's murder," Henry responds.

"What!" An angry Yang yelled as she stood up and about to punch Roman but Henry stops her.

"Hey, he said suspect. We don't if I did it or not." Roman tried it defend himself. "Look, let's just watch and see who really did it." Yang sits back down but still glaring at Roman.

"**So do you recognize any of these men?" Jaune asks.**

**"I was hiding that the bathroom stalls so I didn't see his face, but I heard him. He was singing along to the music at the bar." Ruby responds.**

"**Do you remember what he is singing?"**

"**I think it was that song 'I want it that way'."**

**"Backstreet Boys, I'm familiar. Okay," He said then pushes the button. "Number one could you please sing the opening to 'I want it that way'." He orders Junior.**

"Really, he's going to make them sing," Weiss said.

"Well, I did see his face and only hear his voice so what else can he do," Ruby said.

"**Really? Ok. **_**You are my fire.**_**" Junior sings. Jaune looks at Ruby for confirmation. She shakes her head.**

"Huh, this is the first time I hear him sing," Roman said.

"**Number two keep it going." He orders Junior's henchman.**

"_**That one desire." **_**The henchman sings.**

"That one is a little flat," Jaune said.

"Yeah, but we're going to hear Roman sing next," Ruby said with excitement. So did Neo.

"**Number three,"**

"_**Believe when I say" **_**Roman sings.**

"Huh, you have a very good voice," Weiss commented.

"Umm…Thank you." Roman said.

"**Number four," Jaune said as he getting into it.**

"_**I want it that way." **_**Mercury sings.**

"Looks like Mr. Arc forgot that they are suspect for murder," Ozpin said.

"His superior wouldn't accept this kind of behavior," Winter commented.

"Who is his superior officer?" Ironwood asks.

"You," Henry responded as he pointed at Ironwood. "He does do all the time and the reason you didn't kick him out because he has the most arrest in your precinct." Ironwood sighs as he feels sorry for his other self.

"_**Tell me why," **_**Jaune sings.**

"_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache," **_**The suspects sing.**

"_**Tell me why,"**_

"_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake,"**_

They start laughing on how they sing like they are a boyband while Jaune and Roman are slightly embarrassed.

"You should start a boyband," Sun said.

"_**Now number five,"**_

"_**I never want to hear you say," **_**Adam sings which Ruby immediately recognizes the voice.**

Blake notices this and now knew who the killer is.

"_**Ooh"**_

"_**I want it that way," **_**The suspects sing.**

**"Oh cills, literal chills," Jaune said with awe forget something.**

**"It was number five, number five killed my sister," Ruby said in tears.**

"**Oh God, I forgot about that part," Jaune said.**

Ruby is upset about this while Yang and Penny comfort her. Blake felt guilty for some reason and questions about why he did it.

"So he did it," Roman said. Blake looks at him. Roman notice it then asks. "What?"

"You know him?" Blake asks.

"Yes, but not in person," Roman responds. "My associate manages to get him and his goons on her side by force." He said then realizes he told them something he shouldn't have. Ironwood takes a mental note on this as did Ozpin.

**The next scene Jaune enters the interrogation room were Whitley with his lawyer are waiting, with a folder while Ironwood followed.**

"Whitley? What is my brother doing there?" Weiss asks.

"He's suspect for murder," Rinrin responds. Both Schnee was shocked to hear that.

**"He's not answering any questions," The lawyer said.**

"**That's okay, I have no question. That's right; I'm about to the monologue son." Jaune said.**

Ironwood sighs as he knows that he's going to do something stupid.

**Whitley smug then said. "You better make it quick, you only have eight minutes."**

"**Alright then, let me paint you a picture. I'm Whitley, a successful periodontist that's become addicted to diazepam. I said it if I take because I'm junkie scum also for real addiction is a disease I would be super empathetic if you hadn't murdered a man" Jaune said.**

"**What is the point of this?" The lawyer asks.**

"**I'll get there so one day I'm working late when my boss, Oobleck, surprises me. He found out I was stealing meds, again junkie scum also not your fault, there's a major genetic component to addiction. He says he going to file a police report. I could lose my license we fight and something in me snapped, so I grabbed the first thing I can find and I hit him with it." Jaune said.**

"**You still have no murder weapon." The lawyer said.**

**"I do now," Jaune said then opened a folder then pick up two photos. "Here's a pic I found on Yelp of the surgical suite six months ago and here's a shot that our crime scene photographer took of the same room two weeks after the murder. Notice any differences?"**

"**We're not answering that." The lawyer said.**

"**That's all right, I can just tell you myself. The Yelp shot has six heavy-looking glass awards from the Brooklyn periodontics Society in the background whereas this shot only has five. What happened to number six? You murdered Oobleck with it." Jaune said.**

"Wait, is he trying to annoy a confession out of him?" Sun asks.

"Look like it," Neptune said.

"Would it work?" Ruby asks.

**"I didn't it," Whitley respond slightly annoyed.**

**"You lost all control and you bludgeoned him to death there must have been blood everywhere, but you got lucky," Jaune said as he pointed at the annoyed suspect then continue. "You were in the surgical suite it can be sterilized. You never got away with it if in your carpeted office"**

**"That's not what happened," Whitley said.**

"**Don't say anymore, Whitley." The lawyer said to him.**

**"And your office manager would have heard all of the screaming, she was in her grandson's play, lucking again," Jaune said.**

"**You're wrong," The suspect said as he getting more annoyed.**

"Looks like it working," Roman said as Neo nodded.

"I doubt that," Winter said.

"You'll see," Roman said.

"**You put Oobleck's body into a wheelchair and shoved it in the elevator. It's a miracle there wasn't blood everywhere" Jaune said.**

"**That's not true." Whitley is even more annoyed.**

"**Now you're in the garage with a corpse. You panicked and you left your scroll in your office and you don't have your car keys, but Oobleck is in is pocket so you put him in his car then you take off." **

"**No," The suspect more and more annoyed.**

"**You can't believe you done to Whitley."**

"**No,"**

"**You're flustered. You have no GPS, so you just start driving."**

"**No," Whitley tried to deny it.**

"**Whitley," The lawyer tried to stop him.**

**"Next thing you know you in the Pine Barrens and it's hit you, your uncle's cabin, he has a place there. You're the luckiest son of a gun."**

"**It wasn't luck," Whitley is about to reach its boiling point.**

**"Yes it was, you got lucky in every turn," Jaune said. Whitley had enough as he stood up and slam his hands on the table.**

**"I knew exactly where I was driving, I left my scroll in my office on purpose, I was in the surgical suite by design, and I didn't use some glass award that any idiot would clearly see was missing. I made a rod out of a special dental polymer, killed him with it then melted it back down it's already in the mouth son." Whitley said angrily at Jaune then realize that he just confess of his crime in detail as he sits back down in shame. **

The room was silent, everyone except for Roman and Neo are shocked to what happened.

"Told you so," Roman mock them.

"But how, he could get away with it if he doesn't open his mouth," Ruby asks.

"Think of this, you plan everything to a tee and it goes perfectly then someone mock it or said just a fluke, would it upset you? " Roman asks. They get what he meant.

"So if we mock your crimes as a joke, you will confess in great details, Mr. Torchwick?" Penny asks. Roman just shrugs.

**Ironwood looks at the event in shock. "Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn."**

**"And that is three "oh damn"," Jaune said as the screen turn black.**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Henry asks.

"Well, it's very interesting how other Jaune made those criminals confess by using an unorthodox method. I wonder what another method he used to get a confession." Penny commented.

"He accidentally locks himself in the interrogation with the suspect. He tries to play it cool, but he quickly goes to a panic mode that annoyed the suspect to confess so Jaune can calm down." Rinrin said that make Jaune embarrassed.

"Any other shenanigans he does?" Ironwood asks.

"A lot and you involve some of them. But I'm not going to tell coz we might show more in the future and I don't want to spoil it." Henry responds.

"We will see other people singing?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe in the future," Henry responds. "Anyway, why don't go to the pocket dimension and looks around while we get more guest," He said. They do what he said. As they out of eyes sight, Henry opened two portals. "Ok, I'll go to the afterlife while you get Selam and other members of her party." Rinrin nodded and they run through the portal.


End file.
